


Needles and Thorns

by gavinisarat



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Bisexual Gavin Reed, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Gavin Reed Being Less of an Asshole, Gavin Reed is Bad at Feelings, Gavin Reed-centric, Gay Sex, Human Upgraded Connor | RK900, M/M, Masturbation, Upgraded Connor | RK900 Has a Different Name, but only hinted at rn, ratings will probably change the more i write tbh, we will get there eventually dont worry bby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25723693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinisarat/pseuds/gavinisarat
Summary: Gavin Reed works as a tattoo artist at a tattoo shop with his friend, co worker, and piercer Tina Chen. Gavin would never admit he loves visiting the lovely people and the beautiful plants at the flower shop down the road. However in doing so,  he gets himself caught up in his own feelings.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Comments: 24
Kudos: 46





	1. Chapter 1: The New Flower Boy

Gavin Reed was a well known and renowned tattoo artist in Detroit. He worked in a modest studio with his piercer Tina Chen almost five minutes down the road from a popular flower shop. Gavin would never admit it out loud but he loved visiting the shop when he had no appointments booked. Tina, of course, teased the man for it as he looked like the last person you would ever find tastefully admiring the colourful plants and politely chatting with the pair that consistently tended to the delightful pots of flowers. 

It was one of those days, a slow Tuesday afternoon with three hours of free time between his last appointment and the next. 

"I'm heading out for a bit Tina!" the man called to the back of the store where the woman sat on a bench with a hefty bowl of salad in front of her as she scrolled through her phone mindlessly. 

"Have fun frolicking among the pansy's Reed!" she called out with a singsong tease.

"Go fuck yourself, Chen." the pair were close and their banter meant to be nothing harmful, simply being a normal part of their of an all-around loving friendship. Gavin chuckled to himself as he raked his fingers through his hair and made his way down the street, going exactly where Tina said he was headed. 

Gavin whistled an annoying little tune he picked up a few days prior as he entered through the screen door of the crowded little place. No, it was not crowded with people, it was actually quite the opposite. Aside from Gavin, there was only one other customer in sight. This woman seemed to enjoy the calming scent and general feel the shop had and looked to be right in her element. On the other hand, Gavin stood out like a sore thumb. The man had countless tattoos scattered over his body while his face was riddled with piercings. 

The woman shuffling about the building never ended up buying anything as she left empty handed, yet looking completely content with her visit nonetheless. As the door clicked shut, leaving Gavin alone in the front of the store he heard footsteps and an unfamiliar voice address him from behind.

"Am I able to be of any assistance Sir?" The man's voice was honeyed and soothing to the ear, yet not a familiar one to the man who visited this establishment almost on the daily. 

Gavin turned around. 

"Oh! I think I'm ...Alright." The man in question was tall. Not just your average tall guy either, no, this man must have been at least 6'3. He wore a loose fitting white long sleeved tee shirt and a pair of khaki pants with a baby blue apron that was folded similarity to how one may find a waitress wearing her's tucked up in the front. Odd. Gavin couldn't help but notice how the blue of the apron brought out the winter blue of his eyes.

"Just let me know if I can get you anything. I will be just over in the back so just hollar." With a friendly grin, he marched his way to the back of the store leaving Gavin once again alone amongst the flowers. 

Gavin would never admit to liking the flower shop and the flowers they sold but it was oh so apparent with how frequent his visits have started to become. Just over five minutes passed before he got the urge to have a simple conversation with the man working in-store today. He was in here enough to recognize most of the employees faces, however this one must have slipped his mind somehow.

There was a tiny silver bell that had a tag attached to it that read 'Ring me for assistance!' So Gavin did just that. Promptly, the tall and admittantly quite handsome man had returned at the chime of the bell. 

"Find something you like?" 

"Oh, uhm... not really. Sorry about that. However I just wanted to ask if I have met you before, I don't recall seeing you any time recently." Gavin gave a sheepish grin.

"No, I don't believe we have met before. You are in here often I presume?"

"Yeah I am." He held out his hand, suddenly painfully aware of his ink covered skin. "Gavin. I work just down the road from here."

Brushing his hands off on his pant leg, he met Gavin across the counter with a firm handshake and a grin that made his icy eyes crinkle at the edges.

"Nines. I just moved to the city a few months back. New city, new job, you know?"

Gavin's head tilted quizzically. Nines? What kind of name was that? 

"Oh yeah, I felt that one buddy." As Nines pulled his hand away from the handshake, Gavin caught a glimpse of the edge of a tattoo from under the sleeve of his shirt. "Huh, I didn't peg you to be the kind of guy who liked tattoos. Can I ask what you got done?"

Nines pushed both his sleeves up to reveal one complete complete sleeve of up his arm. Well that was unexpected. There were various things tattooed onto his skin ranging from flowers, to furry creatures, to fish. Gavin was clearly impressed with them.

"They don't mean anything special, I just like the way they look." Nines acted as though Gavin were about to lecture him over only getting tattoos that were personal and highly important. 

"Well there isn't anything wrong with that Nines." Gavin smiled gently, still admiring the artwork. Before really thinking about what he was doing, he handed Nines a business card. "Just if you ever wanted to get any new additions to the canvas."

Nines took the card and thoughtfully slid it into the pocket of his pants. "Thank you, I'll check them out sometime." he hesitated, leaving a brief moment where an awkward silence filled the space between them. "So... you said you worked down the street?"

Gavin chuckled. "Thats my business card, meathead." He pointed to his own name on the back of the card. 

Nines went silent out of embarrassment. "Right..."

"Its alright bean stalk, if you want to ever look at my portfolio I'd be more than willing to lend you a copy. That is, if you like what you see of course"

"I'd love to. I really appreciate it by the way."

Gavin's phone started buzzing in his pocket. It was Tina. Someone dropped by to ask about prices or something.

"Yeah. Be there in five- okay, see ya." Gavin jammed his phone into his back pocket again. "I have to go, my coworker just said she needs me back at the shop. I'm sorry about that. It was nice meeting you Nines." just as he turned to leave the man had one last thought. "Hey Nines?"

"Yeah?"

"What does your name mean? I mean... how did you get it?"

Nines laughed and Gavin's life flashed before his eyes. Was it really that obvious?!

"If you haven't figured it out by tomorrow I'll tell you how I got it if it still interests you."

Oh thank god. And with that Gavin gave a playful salute and exited the flower shop with a fluttering feeling in his gut.

When Gavin got back to work, there were two people sitting in the waiting area of the shop and he greeted them kindly. The whole exchange was very mundane and routine. They discussed prices and tattoo styles while flipping through his portfolio before leaving the building with a firm handshake to their future tattoo artist.

As soon as the door shut with a thud, a shrill whistle could be heard from behind him. “You look absolutely smitten Reed. Who’s my boy got eyes for this time?”

Classic Tina. 

“Oh fuck off would you! It’s nobody, I swear.” 

Tina hopped up onto the glass countertop and popped a few grapes in her mouth that she had been tossing around for a few seconds. “Bet she’s pretty. Long blond hair, short, lots of piercings. Probably a septum, knowing you.”

Tina couldn’t be farther from the truth. Gavin didn’t have feelings for anyone, especially a man he literally just met. However that didn’t mean he found him unattractive. 

“You’re insufferable.” He paused. “I do find one of the people at the flower shop quite pleasing to the eye though.”

“I knew it!” Tina pumped her fist into the air and tossed another grape into her mouth. 

“Yeah yeah, cool it. Besides, he's quite opposite to what you described anyways.” Gavin sighed. “A lot of tattoos actually.” He added sheepishly. “Sounded interested in finishing up a tattoo that was started a while back actually.”

Tina elected to act like she didn't just hear the word 'he' slip from his mouth, yet she was still grinning wildly. The truth was, Gavin trusted Tina with everything he could possibly imagine. The two were inseparable. In fact, the reason why he was keeping his... attraction on the down low and not freaking out like an eleven year old girl is that Gavin was simply so used to getting his heart broken. Nobody has ever truly shown the man any real romantic interest. It was always Gavin who made the first move and nine times out of ten it ended miserably. Figures.

the rest of the day went by in a clouded blur, nothing exciting happened. He had someone come in for touch ups and Tina had three piercings done by the time they had to close. Once the shop was locked and the alarm system was set for the night Gavin bid his best friend goodbye as he hastily got into his car and slumped against the seat and cursing for no particular reason. Great. Gavin fucking Reed has another meaningless crush... and on no other than 'Nines' the flower boy. Fan-fucking-tastic. The rest of his night was spent thinking about what Nines had said and trying to figure out what the hell his name means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading my first chapter! I will hopefully get chapter two done soon. Please leave comments and feel free to leave ideas as well :)


	2. Chapter 2: Expect the Unexpected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this in the car on my phone so... I’m sorry if there’s errors ;-;  
> I hope you enjoy and leave a comment! I love reading what you have to say :3

Gavin spent so much time pondering over the flower boy’s name that night. He didn’t understand why it consumed his thoughts for all hours of the evening. 

There was nothing short of a laugh from Tina when he shoulder checked the parlour door open. He looked downright exhausted. Well, the man always looked tired to be quite honest. Slamming his metal coffee mug down on the glass table and grumbling, Tina approached Gavin with a cheerful clap on the back. 

“How’s my boy? Hm? Get much sleep?” She paused, looking the man up and down. “You look like shit. Not that that’s out of the usual for the rat man of Detroit.” 

Gavin chuckled. “Yeah? I feel like shit too Ti. Didn’t get much sleep like usual. Though I have my coffee!” He kissed the side of his mug. “My morning saviour.”

The clock above them suddenly struck ten. They were officially open. “Thank you for opening today by the way... I’ll cover your next opening shift alright?”

“Sounds like a deal-“ Tina got cut short by the clanging of the heavy front door. Without even taking a second glance, Gavin had already went through the five stages of grief within the mere seconds of locking eyes with a tall, and quite heavily tattooed man. His familiar face sent a bubble forming in his chest. 

“Nines! What... what are you doing in here so early? I thought you had work today.”

Tina caught Gavin's eye and gave him a sideways glance. If his verbal reaction to Nines wasn’t a signature Reed telltale of nervousness, the flush of red creeping up the back of his neck sure was. 

“Well you see, I actually wanted to see your portfolio and maybe book a consultation appointment... if that’s alright with you.” 

Gavin sputtered a moment before scrambling for the binder behind the desk and guiding Nines to a white leather couch to sit while flipping through his works. Gavin perched himself across from the tall man as he hummed occasionally at something he appeared to like. 

Twenty minutes passed and Nines was apparently happy with what he saw. He requested an appointment for later that week. Gavin happily obliged. 

“I’m going to need your legal name and a phone number Nines.”

The man in the baby blue apron gave Gavin his name and number with a slight upward turn to his lips.

“Alright Mister... Richard Stern, your appointment has been booked.” A pause. “Out of curiosity, what are you looking at getting done?” Gavin inquired. 

“I was actually wondering about finishing a tattoo I started a while back. It just needs colour. The line art is all there already.” 

Gavin quirked his head as he wondered where he had this tattoo as all the obviously visible ones were very clearly complete. 

“It’s a chest piece.” Nines added which made Gavin squirm. He has never gotten like this around any of his clients before. 

“I can definitely do that for you. Your appointment is booked for the sixth at three. Just make sure you bring references and we can come up with a plan together.”

“That sounds amazing Gavin, thank you. I’ll see you then.” The man in his white work shirt gave a genuine smile at that before turning to walk out the door. “Oh yeah!” Nines popped his head back in the shop. “Feel free to come by again today at lunch. Maybe you’ll have the answer to my name by then.” 

“I’d love that.” 

And without any further conversation, Nines left the building leaving him alone with Tina once again. 

“Shit, Reed that’s who you are making eyes at when you go to the flower shop?!”

Gavin playfully punched her in the shoulder. “Tina, for the love of god please shut the fuck up. I’m not ‘making eyes’ at him.”

“You so are. Besides, he could eat you in two bites Gav. I’m just shocked that a man like that works at a prissy flower shop, you know?”

The rest of the day went by in a blur. Gavin didn’t get a lunch break because of the back to back appointments that had been booked. He felt terrible about not going to see Nines that afternoon so Gavin marched his way over to the flower shop after he and Tina closed up shop and said their daily goodbyes. 

With a hand on the door, Gavin took a breath and tugged at the handle. Nothing. The door was locked and it looked like Nines had already gone home. 

Suddenly a firm hand landed on Gavin’s shoulder. “Shit!” Gavin whipped around and whacked the person behind him hard in the ribs. 

An audible groan of pain came from the man. 

“Nines! Shit, I’m so sorry-” Gavin immediately felt horrid. He just socked the attractive flower boy in the ribs. Great. There goes any chances he had. 

“It’s okay Gavin,” he managed. “I didn’t mean to startle you. I guess that was a mistake on my part.” Nines rubbed at his side and winced. 

“I’m still really fucking sorry, and I’m also sorry for not stopping by today by the way...” The shorter man spoke quickly out of his bubbling anxiety. “I just didn’t get a break all day and it was really busy and-”

“It’s okay, really, don’t worry about it.”

“Are you sure...?” Gavin scratched at his neck sheepishly as Nines led him over to where his car was. The man drove a black Corolla. He obviously kept his things in good condition by the looks of his car. It honestly looked as if it had hardly been used by how clean it was. 

Nines sat down on the hood of the car and crossed his arms over his dirtied apron from his day at work. He gestured to the space next to him. “Well, you can sit with me if you want.” 

“Oh! Sure!” Good going Gavin. Way to sound like a desperate teenager. 

Gavin sat next to Nines in an awkward silence. They knew nothing about each other and yet here they were sharing such a seemingly intimate moment outside Nines work on the hood of his car.

“So,“ he dragged out the word longer than he probably should have in this situation. “Gavin Reed, the talented tattoo artist of Detroit.” The man pulled out Gavin’s business card and Gavin observed in surprise when Nines began flipping it between each of his hands and in-between fingers. Nines seemed to pay no attention to how complicated the movements were as he began to speak once again, still twirling the light cardboard ever-so skillfully. Gavin was certainly intrigued by the action, apparently leading to the man zoning out. 

“...Gavin?”

He snapped back to reality. “Yeah, sorry. What was that?”

Nines smiled. “I asked if you know what my little... name means.” He seemed embarrassed about it in an odd and quite charming way. (Not that Gavin would admit it.)

“Crap, sorry. No, I couldn’t figure it out. I suppose that means you won’t tell me huh?”

“Not until you make at least one guess.”

“Ass.”

“The name calling is appreciated.” 

Wow. Okay, the sarcasm was not expected, let alone an immediate clap back like that. Gavin was surprised by the remark yet still chuckled, filling the awkward silence more comfortably. 

Nines looked over at him, seemingly waiting for a response. Nines icy eyes bore into the side of his head as Gavin counted nine pots of orchids in the window. 

“The orchids? I mean, there’s nine of them. Am I close?”

Nines threw his head back in laughter. “Not even close chief. Not even close.”

“Well shit, now you gotta tell me big guy.” Gavin patted Nines knee and immediately pulled away, clearly not thinking when he went to touch the taller man. Though nothing was said about it so he took it as a decent sign of a successfully avoided fuck-up.

Nines scratched the inside of his forearm and mumbled his next few words. “I got the name because I can do nine shots... and it just kind of stuck.” 

Gavin's mouth fell into an ‘O’ shape. This pansy-loving prick was the last person on planet earth he would expect to hold a decent amount of alcohol, let alone doing a dumbass stunt like that. Jesus Fuck. 

“I-”

“Yeah, I only did it once and I think I almost died that night. I blame my friend for egging me on.”

“Dude I can only do two before puking. Of course I still do more after that like an idiot, but it’s just the stupidity coursing through my veins.”

Nines stares at him like a disappointed parent. “Why the hell would you do that?”

Gavin hums. “‘Why not’ is the real question here Sir.”

“That’s fair. I mean, you are an adult.”

“Touché my friend, touché.”

Silence washed over the pair as they watched the sky start to change colour. Gavin swore he could feel the tension in the air before Nines spoke up once again. 

“Well, I should probably get going... it was nice taking to you Gavin.” He made a quick glance around for another car in the tiny gravel lot. “Do you have a ride?”

“I do, it’s still over at the tattoo shop. My rust bucket is patiently waiting for me so, yeah, I should... also.... go” 

Nines went in for a handshake, which Gavin gladly met with a little too much eagerness. 

“It was nice talking to you as well Nines. See ya around.”

When Gavin pulled away his business card was back in his hand. The same card he gave him the day earlier, and the same card he was twirling between his fingers only moments before. 

As Nines got in his car and drove off, Gavin turned and walked quickly back to his car across the street. He got home fifteen minutes later after jamming his business card back in his pocket. Once inside, he immediately flopped onto the couch. Gavin’s cat, (affectionately named Butthole) mewed and purred at his toes on the arm of the couch.

“C’mere you little twat.” Gavin grumbled as the fluffy grey cat curled up on his stomach.

He lay there for at least 20 minutes in silence mixed with the days exhaustion before ordering some take out and clicking on the TV. There was no reason other than Gavin’s bone deep laziness that was stopping him from cooking a proper meal. 

Shortly, a loud knock came from the door which told him his food was here. After wirelessly paying and eagerly tearing open the boxes, a slip of paper (or at least what Gavin thought was paper) fell from his pocket. 

Grumbling, Gavin picked it up and read what it said. It was his business card that Nines returned. Except now there was new curly writing that spelled out an extra message that wasn't there was before.

‘Call me~ (313) xxx-xxx’

Shit.


	3. Chapter 3: Oh, The (Internalized) Struggle

Gavin got a little too drunk that night as he stared at the neat and tidy writing on the back of his business card. Butthole the cat mewed and screamed for fresh food and water even though she had plenty of both. He refused to indulge his greedy little bastard. 

There was no reason why the drunken mess on the couch couldn't pick up his phone and call Nines' number. It was so obvious the flower boy was into him, yet it was nearly impossible for Gavin to see it for himself.

After chucking the various beer bottles, cans, and fast food cartons in the trash, Gavin drags himself to his unmade bed. The man reeks of beer and day-old coffee as he shucked off his wrinkled jeans and miserably crawled underneath the navy blue sheets. He felt like crying but it was likely because of the alcohol more than anything. 

Laziness taking over, Gavin didn't even take off his shirt or underwear. He found himself pushing his boxers only as far down as they needed to be to give him enough serotonin and dopamine for the day. Drunkenly, he found the bottle of lotion on his bedstand and closed his eyes before he could even consider opening his phone browser. Within moments he had unexpectedly fallen asleep.

The next morning Gavin felt a heavy weight on his chest. "What the shit...? get off of me Penis." Gavin had a name trend going with his cats. He had one other cat named Daisy that liked to stay at arm's length. Unlike the other two shitheads Penis and Butthole. Gavin managed to shove the fat hairless cat off his chest before flipping him off. Glancing down at himself he sighs, realizing how stupid he looked with his boxers now around his ankles and morning wood. "The next time I wake up alone with no pants on I'm going to commit a violent crime." Throwing the sheets back and groaning at the unwanted friction he stumbled into the bathroom, throwing the medicine cabinet open and swallowing a couple ibuprofen tablets and a cup of water. Gavin quickly dealt with his 'situation' and finished his shower before realizing he didn't have time for breakfast. "Fuck breakfast, I'll get coffee on the way." he groaned at his past self and his stupid decisions.

Gavin pulled into the parking lot just in time for his first appointment. He only spent an hour with his client, buzzing ink into the skin that covered the man's calf muscles while sipping on the burnt coffee he ordered from a shitty cafe down the road from where he lived. 

By the time the clock struck three, Gavin was dreading the appointment he had next. He was not in the slightest prepared to do a consultation with Nines. He felt guilty for blatantly ignoring the phone number he was given and how he began drinking to cope. 

Classic. 

There was no reason for his idiocy to creep its way into work... right?

That's when Nines walked in. He sported a very different look than what Gavin was used to. He wore a dark grey hoodie and a rather tight pair of black jeans with the bottoms cuffed to show off his chunky combat boots. The man walked straight over to where Gavin was sitting on the couch and held out his rather large hand. Politely, Gavin shook Nine's hand and professionally gestured for him to sit. 

"So Nines, you brought references with you, right?"

"Of course." His tone was short and clipped. almost as though he spent the whole night worrying too much to sleep. 

Despite how he sounded, Nines was happy to hand Gavin a folder full of photos and references that he had collected. 

"Are you comfortable showing me what I have to work with here, or did you want to go into one of the rooms?" Nines and Gavin were entirely alone in the front of the shop, not able to be interrupted by other clients due to the fact Nines was the only one with an appointment a that given point time.

Wordlessly, Nines pulled his hoodie and his black tank top off his body, showing the incomplete tattoo he wanted to have finished. Black and grey line art stretched from the left side of his chest and wrapped seamlessly around the man's shoulder. On his chest it started with one large peony flower, being trailed by smaller ones the farther from his chest it got. With that, Nines turned around to show how extensive the tattoo really was. It stretched all the way down his spine, tendrils of bold black lines that stemmed from the flowers and acting in a way that contoured his naturally accentuated muscles. 

Like the disaster Gavin is, he stared for a few moments too long. Shit, this man is even more attractive than he thought. Flipping through the references he was given, Gavin came to the conclusion that Nines wanted a light theme when it came to colours. "I see that a lot of these references are done in a watercolour style. Is that what you are looking for?"

"Yeah, that's what the original plan was before I moved and had to abandon my artist." Nines laughed awkwardly. The tension from the previous night was back. 

"Oh, that is totally doable. Now that I think of it, the way the lines are done it makes sense that was what you were aiming for." Gavin ran his fingertips down the expanse of the deep black geometric lines on Nines back before coming back to reality. Nines was unbothered by the touch but Gavin had inadvertently caused himself great embarrassment once again.

"I was thinking lilac purples and maybe a little bit of pink or blues in there. What are your thoughts on that?" 

"I love it."

The two men continued to discuss the logistics of the task at hand as the taught tension they had started to dissipate. Gavin and Nines booked an appointment for two weeks later for the entire day. Nines wanted to simply go for as long as he physically could one go without having to book another appointment.

Nines put his shirt and hoodie back on before sharing a firm handshake and a smile with his new tattoo artist and left to go home once again.

A female voice filled the air.

"Gavin you dumb shit, what have your bisexual ass gotten yourself into this time?"

"Chen, I will personally beat you into the concrete if you don't shut your hole."

"Just sayin' Reed, you are royally fucked." Tina chuckled. "And you say I'm the hopeless one. Come on, look at yourself, Gav. You are totally into him. Just make the first move."

Then it hit him like a bus worse than this morning's hangover. 

"I don't have to."

"What? Gavin that's great!" A pause. "Why do you look like someone shit in your cornflakes?"

"Tina I fucked up bad. Like... really bad. He probably hates me now and wants to get this tattoo done and over with so he doesn't have to look at my face any-"

"Gavin. Breathe."

"But Tina-"

The woman rested her callused hand on Gavin's shoulder. "Just listen, okay? you are perfectly fine. What happened?"

Gavin started to shake. He couldn't tell if it was because he was so mad at himself or he was simply upset with the fact he screwed up his chances so badly with the hot tatted flower boy. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Gavin began to speak.

"I found him at the flower shop last night before he went home and we talked for a bit... He handed me the business card I gave him the other day and-" Gavin let out an infuriated sigh. "He wrote his goddamn fucking number on the back of it."

"I fail to understand the issue here Gav. He likes you."

Gavin slammed his fist into the arm of the couch. "Fuck! I got drunk last night and didn't call him! I was scared, Okay?! I didn't want to deal with it! I am always fucking heartbroken Tina!" Gavin slumped forward into his hands. "I can't be thrown around like all I'm good for is sex anymore, okay?! I've never had a real stable relationship since thirty-two for the love of God!"

Tina's face suddenly fell. She dropped the joking attitude and rounded the couch to wrap an arm around her best friend. She didn't realize that this is how terrible he felt around starting new relationships. She didn't realize that Gavin felt like nobody cared about anything but sex. The truth was, Tina had a clean track record when it came to partners so she had no way to understand what it was like. No wonder he had a hard time meeting new people.

"Gav... I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"It's not your fault Ti. I just don't know what to do now."

Gavin shudders in defeat and Tina sighs. "Look, maybe you should just apologize to him and let the poor guy know you didn't mean to make him feel ignored. Maybe it's as simple as doing something nice and out of your way. Especially if you can't bring yourself to verbalize an apology."

Gavin tucked his legs into his chest and gently brought his forehead to his knees. "Like what?" He mumbled into the fabric of his jeans.

"I don't know anything about the guy, but maybe give him a box of cookies you baked and write an apology letter with it. Drop it off before he gets there if you want to avoid confrontation."

"That's cheesy shit Ti. Were not ignorant teenagers anymore."

"I think you should at least try, okay bud?"

Gavin grumbled in half compliance. 

"And Gav?"

"What?"

"I can take care of the shop until close if you don't have any outstanding appointments booked. You're free to go home if you'd like."

Gavin shakily stood on his feet and embraced the shorter woman in a constricting hug he wished would never end. "You're too good to me Chen." 

And with that Gavin gave his friend a chaste kiss on the cheek and found his way home.

Gavin would like to say that he civilly opened his apartment door but his neighbors would argue otherwise. He pondered what type of apology he was going to make to Nines that involved minimal amounts of cringing. 

Oh, how that plan failed. In his mind, he really wanted to take Tina's advice and bake some cookies for the man and make an apology note but his body told him that he was way too lazy to even think about putting that kind of effort into it.

What Gavin opted for was much more vomit inducingly vanilla and cliche.

He was going to order the flower boy flowers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! Sorry for the cliff hanger but I thought it would be nice if I put an instagram account here if you wanted to give me any ideas or... idk literally anything else to do with this story. I’m a coward and refuse to put my main here so here’s an old ass account I repurposed: @gavin.is.a.rat  
> I hope you guys are enjoying this as much as I am :3 don’t worry I’ll be back with chapter four soon!


	4. Chapter 4: Dissolving Tension

Pink roses, blue tulips, and white orchids. Gavin knew exactly what he was doing. He knew that the colour, type, and quantity of the flowers you send is key to getting your message across. He wasn’t stupid, and dispite common belief, Gavin did know his stuff. 

He clicked away at the keyboard of his old dingy Dell laptop, ordering a custom bouquet of flowers for pick up. Except he wouldn’t have to pick it up if this goes well. 

“Fuck I don’t know what to write.” Gavin mumbled. Suddenly a quiet and cute purr came from under the bed. “Come here Daisy, you’re such a good girl.” Following the man’s words, his pride and joy hopped up into his lap, kneading her paws into Gavins thighs and curling up in a tiny ball. 

Resuming what he was doing, Gavin typed out a message that read: 

‘R.Stern,  
I’m sorry for being an ass. I hope this finds you well. Text me?  
(313)-xxx-xxxx  
-G.E.R.’

Send. 

A confirmation message popped up on his screen, allowing him to review the order. Once again, Gavin hit send. 

The next two weeks were painful. Gavin hadn’t visited Nines out of sheer embarrassment since he sent the flower shop his order and the message tag to go along with it. 

The days went by at a fairly regular pace, there weren’t too many tedious jobs he had to do but that didn’t help with the thoughts plaguing Gavin’s mind. Thoughts of Nines to be exact. Most of them were anxious, some of them were wholesome, others were… less so. 

It was the night before Nines’ first appointment and Gavin lazily leaned against the railing of his balcony. On the petit wooden table next to him was an old tin ashtray and his phone. 

Taking one final drag from the nearly burnt out cigarette, Gavin noticed his phone vibrate and light up. 

“It’s one in the morning, let a man smoke in peace for fucks sake-“ If he was being entirely honest, he would have assumed the message was from Tina, but instead there was no display name. It was an unknown number. 

Unknown Number  
Received at 1:05am  
‘Hey, I hope this is who I think it is… I got the flowers by the way.’

“Shit! This can not be happening right now!” Gavin yelled at nobody in particular. Despite the looming dread he felt, Gavin picked up his phone and quickly tapped a response into the keyboard on screen. 

(313) xxx-xxxx  
Sent at 1:05am  
‘Who do you think this is?’

Gavin’s heart was racing. Deciding he was done with his cigarette he flicked it off the side of the balcony, completely ignoring the ashtray he set out for himself. He waited impatiently for a response. 

Unknown Number  
Received at 1:06am  
‘Hi Gavin. Just out of curiosity, what does the E in your initials stand for? What’s your middle name?’

“What the fuck?! This asshat had the audacity to wait almost two fucking weeks to text me and act like I wouldn’t care!”

Even alone, Gavin pretended to act tough. It was almost as if he had something to prove to himself. The exclamation was nothing but a frail excuse at being angry. In reality, Gavin was scared. He was so scared of being hurt again that he was trembling as he made his way back inside the apartment. 

(313) xxx-xxxx  
Sent at 1:08am  
‘What are you a cop, or just writing a book?’

He hesitated before sending another message. 

(313) xxx-xxxx  
Sent at 1:08am  
‘Eugene.’

Oh how Gavin hated his middle name. The man really didn’t understand why the hell he just willingly gave it out like that. 

Without another thought, Gavin added Nines number to his contacts. Little did he know Nines was doing the exact same thing. 

Flower boy <3  
Received at 1:10am  
‘I like it.’

“Bullshit.” Gavin scoffed as he typed yet another response. 

Gavin  
Sent at 1:10am  
‘I’ve never heard such bullshit before lmao’

Flower boy <3  
Received at 1:11am  
‘I’m sorry for not messaging you sooner. I was afraid that you didn’t like me, you know?’

Nines felt he didn’t like him?! He really did screw himself over with this one.

Gavin  
Sent at 1:11am  
‘Didn’t like you, my ass! I think you’re swell Nines.’

Gavin suddenly felt as though he was hit by a bus. He was beyond exhausted but the unwanted tension in his body had released itself knowing that maybe he still had a chance. 

Flower boy <3  
Received at 1:12am  
‘I should have been asleep an hour ago, I should probably head to bed Gavin. I’ll see you tomorrow.’

Gavin  
Sent at 1:12am  
‘Goodnight Nines.’

Not too long after Gavin sent his goodnight text, he was already out like a light. 

It was rare to see Gavin in any form of excitement before ten. Especially over anything but coffee. Though today seemed to be different. The man got up earlier than his usual alarm and actually ate something before leaving the building that day. He made his coffee, fed his cats, praised Daisy, and cussed out Penis and Butthole. It was going to be a good day.

Unsurprisingly Nines was at the shop before his artist. Tina was cheerfully chatting with Gavin’s client as he came through the door. 

“It’s a beautiful day Chen, it’s a beautiful… oh hi Nines.”

“Hello Gavin.” He smiled brightly. Gavin couldn’t help but notice how well the shirt he wore fit his body. 

“You Uh, ready for today?”

“Sure am!”

“Good good, let me just get my shit together here and we have the whole day booked out for you okay? You can have a seat on the couch while you wait. I’ll be there in a few minutes.”

“Whenever you’re ready Gav.”

A pang of happiness went off in his chest at the nickname. With that, Gavin left to get his things prepped. 

Coming back into the main lobby, Gavin returned to bring Nines back with him.

“We’re all set if you want to come back.”

Nines followed where Gavin’s voice came from. He entered the small room with two glass walls and stood awkwardly by the bench.

“Well, you can lay down whenever you’re comfortable. I don’t bite, I promise.”

“On my back or on my stomach?”

“Wherever you feel most comfortable starting.”

Nines promptly stripped from his shirt and lay on the bench, face down. 

“Might as well get the worst part over with now I figure.”

“Smart stuff buddy, smart stuff.” 

Gavin gently sanitized the expanse of Nines’ back with alcohol wipes and let his skin air dry before opening the various containers of ink in the colours they planned to use. 

“Gavin?”

“Yeah? You okay?”

Nines shifted uncomfortably on the bench with his face hidden but Gavin could see the pink hue of a creeping blush start to form on the tips of his ears. 

“Peachy. I just… I forgot a stress ball to help with the pain. Would you happen to have one?”

Of course he had one. Gavin has two in the cupboard overhead and Tina had a couple as well for her clients. 

“I don’t, I’m sorry about that.”

Nines visibly tensed. 

Was Gavin abusing the situation for his own selfish intent? Absolutely. Did he care? Not entirely. 

In a ‘joking’ tone Gavin continued. “You can hold my hand if you need to.”

Of course Nines took up the offer without hesitation. He intertwined Gavin’s stubby fingers together with his own long and slender ones, smiling at the size difference between their hands. 

Gavin smiled cheerfully as he grabbed the prepped tattoo gun and dipped it in the ink. Buzzing filled the air and Nines grip tightened as Gavin brought the pistoning needles into contact with his skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had an unexpected car ride today so I figured I’d continue writing. Any feedback is appreciated! Where do you think this will go? How do you think Nines is going to react to the pain of the tattoo gun?  
> See you soon! xx


	5. Chapter 5: Can I Ask You Something?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before we start here I want you all to go and check out raspberrypoprocks's Reed900 fic "Gavin Reed was Never Popular". I love it with all my heart and I think you would too :3   
> As always, I love to read your comments so if you have the time to leave one, please do!  
> See you soon with the next chapter and I hope you enjoy this update! xx

Nines nearly broke Gavin’s hand. He yelped at the first contact. 

“You okay Nines?”

“Golden. Keep going.”

Gavin’s hand was being assaulted by Nines' vice-like grip yet, he didn’t complain. 

Doing as he was told, Gavin continued to mark Nines’ skin. They were silent for about five minutes as he worked before Nines winced and piped up. 

“So what about your tattoos? How many do you have?”

Gavin thought for a moment, mentally counting all of them. Gavin wasn’t the proudest of some of the tattoos he had but he didn’t hate them enough to get them removed. 

“Eight. The two big ones on my right arm, the two small ones on my left, one on my ankle, one on my thigh, neck, stomach, and one on my ass cheek."

"And piercings? How many of those?"

Gavin grinned at Nines' sudden interest in his body art and jewelry and pointed to each one as he spoke.

"I have my eyebrow, helix, industrial, two on each lobe, centre lip, cheeks, and my tongue."

Gavin wiggled his hand from Nines grip so he could wipe the excess ink off of his back. Nines winced. 

"So, Nines, what brought you here? Clearly, you are new to the city."

"Well... the thing is I used to work as a waiter at some dingy bar in Indiana but my older brother was moving to Detroit because his job required it. I figured since Connor is the only person I was really close with then it wouldn't be like I was leaving anything behind. My life was a bit of a shit show anyway so I guess it technically could only improve."

Gavin's hand hesitated. He had a sudden pang of sympathy radiate from his gut.

"What does your brother do?"

"He works for the police department here. I don't know the logistics over how he came to Detroit but it's not really my business anyway."

"That's really cool actually."

"Yeah, I'm super proud of him."

An awkward silence fell upon them as Gavin worked. It stayed that way for a while until Nines had started to become overly tense. There was a bead of sweat forming on his brow and he very clearly could not handle any more pain during this session. Gavin turned the tattoo gun off and set it to the side on the stainless steel table. 

"Nines, buddy I think we are done for the day."

Nines didn't answer verbally but as soon as the buzzing ceased, it left an empty space in the air at which he visibly relaxed and nodded shyly.

"Did you bring any water or snacks?"

Nines shook his head. 

"Can I touch you again? I need to clean up and put a bandage over the area. If not, I can give you a breather before I do so."

"No, you're fine Gavin." Nines' voice was meek.

"Just tell me if I'm hurting you too much okay?"

Gavin finished up, applying a thin layer of gel and covering the area with a clear plastic bandage.

"I am assuming you know the drill here but just make sure you keep it dry for the first day, you can take the bandage off tomorrow. I want you to get yourself some fragrance-free soap to clean it with once it starts to heal. You want to use a clean towel to pat it dry after every time you clean it or get the area wet. Make sure to put more gel on afterwards to keep the area moisturized."

"Got it."

"Just make sure to use scent-free moisturizer, and do not pick any scabs that form and you're all set."

Nines nodded and started to become even paler. Gavin remembered that he had some cookies and Gatorade he bought a day or two ago and had left in the little fridge in the back room. Quickly, he came back to Nines and handed him the cookie and the bottle. 

"Here, you need to keep your sugar up."

"I'm fine Gavin, don't worry about me."

"Bullshit. Just take the damn cookies."

With a grumble of protest, Nines took little nibbles and butterfly sips from the Gatorade bottle. He almost instantly looked better. 

"Thank you. You don't have to fuss over me though."

"Hey, don't worry about it okay? I have to make sure my clients are in good condition to go home on their own anyways."

For what seemed like the hundredth time since they have met, the pair fell into yet another awkward silence. Gavin's mind was running wild with various thoughts and emotions. Nines was as relaxed as ever in Gavin's company, sipping out of the bottle and admiring the work of art taking shape on the expanse of his muscular back. The colour reaching up about six inches above his waistband. Suddenly Gavin spoke up, blurting out a thought he had been having for a while.

"So Nines, as in nine shots huh? What's the full story on that? I refuse to believe you held that down without blowing chunks."

Nines chuckled and grit his teeth at the pain coming from his lower back. "Okay yeah, you caught me. I didn't hold it down. I held it for a good thirty seconds before vomiting directly in my older brother's lap."

"Connor?"

"No, Kevin. Connor has a twin. Anyway, he was pissed off, calling me stupid and other various insults for pulling such an idiotic stunt like that."

"I think he was rightfully pissed," Gavin said with no bite. It was a playful comment with lighthearted and good intent.

"Nah, he's honestly an asshole, it was well deserved for many of the traumas he has put me through in life. Of course, he says it was 'a way to build character.'" Nines laughed in a way that trailed into a sigh. "Just like dad. Or, at least that's what I always said."

Suddenly Nines' personal life became the topic of Gavin's interest. Was that creepy? No, it wasn't... or was it? He had no idea.

"Your family sounds like it's a bit chaotic."

"Oh, it really is, believe me." A pause. "Got any siblings who terrorized you too?" 

Gavin thought about his home, his life his... childhood. "No." 

It was a complicated topic that he didn't particularly love talking about. Maybe someday he would feel comfortable enough to tell Nines about his personal life. However, that day would not come any time soon if he could help it.

"An only child huh?"

"Yeah, it was just me and Ma my whole life. I love my mum more than anything, she is the sweetest woman you would ever meet."

"That's adorable." Said Nines through a rather large final bite of his cookie. He wiped his crumby fingers on his pants and hummed absently. "You make it sound like you were a delightful child. I certainly can't relate. My brothers and I were absolute shitheads."

"You?! Really? I don't believe that for a second." The sarcasm was thick, though he really did mean it. Nines didn't seem to be the problem child, if anything, he seemed to be the poster child for a perfect son.

Just like that, and quite frankly sooner than Gavin thought, Nines was up and pacing around the room. He looked like he was silently asking for the okay to go home. Gavin would have immediately let any other client walk out as soon as they were ready but the thickness of a looming question kept Nines interest and caused him to never address that he wanted to go quite yet. It was as though Nines could sense Gavin had been wrestling with his thoughts and refused to let this interaction end without letting him speak. Eventually, Gavin gathered the courage to just ask, except it came out in a really long string of words that hardly made sense.

"I was wondering if you wanted to grab a drink or two with me later?" Gavin was redder than the sun and Nines certainly wasn't as coloured but his face was still dusted a light pink at the blurted question. Gavin figured that he was anticipating something different when Nines honeyed voice interrupted the man's racing thoughts.

"Of course I would."

Gavin's heart was vibrating in his chest as he got Nines ready to go home and out the door. Once again he turns around to see Tina leisurely leaning against the couch. "Well well well, look who got himself a date."


	6. Chapter 6: Unlovable

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning that there is one uncensored use of f/gg/t in this chapter of that word bothers you.  
> However! I hope you guys enjoy xx
> 
> Like every other time I come on here to update...  
> Kudos and Comments as well as any feedback are endorsed!
> 
> I promise I read all your comments! If any of you want to chat about anything (this fic or otherwise) I am on instagram under @gavinisarat 
> 
> xx see you soon!

Gavin got dressed for the night he and Nines planned for. He spent hours pondering over if the man thought this was a date or not. Hell, Gavin hasn't even confirmed that the man was even gay. Clad in a tight pair of deep blue denim jeans, a baggy grey shirt and his old and well-worn leather jacket, Gavin felt like a million bucks. His shoes clicked on the floor, opting to wear a slightly nicer set than his dingy and faded brown boots, he decided to go through the extra effort to lace up a pair that made him seem much taller than he really was. The loud echo down the halls that followed each pacing step made him feel invincible. Suddenly, Gavin's phone buzzed as an alarm went off. It was time to head out. 

Getting in his car, Gavin's mind was racing. He was trying to keep himself calm so he didn't become too overbearing and cause Nines to go home early. Anxiety about these things tore Gavin apart on most days. He felt like he needed to change nearly every aspect of his appearance and personality to appeal to other people's liking. It wasn't that difficult of course, Gavin was a phenomenal actor.

The bar they picked out was bustling with loud noises of various kinds, and a strong scent of sweat and alcohol filled his nose. Gavin scanned the room for Nines, his eyes settling on the back of a tall man's head. He sat alone on a rickety bar-stool and made a beeline in his direction, hesitating before he spoke.

"Nines!"

"Hey, Gavin!" 

Nines had an iced glass of something sweet. Gavin didn't recognize the drink but he nodded to it while ordering something for himself.

"I'll just have whatever local beer you have on tap." The bartender nodded and returned a few moments later with Gavin's drink. Gavin turned to face Nines, causing his seat to creak.

"I'm glad you came." Gavin's voice was warm and heartfelt. "By the way, how is the tattoo healing?"

Nines was beaming.

"It's healing amazing, thank you for doing this for me."

"Hey hey hey don't thank me, big guy." He said as he firmly clapped his hand over Nines' shoulder a few times for good measure. 

At this point, Gavin couldn't help but admire how the man looked. He sported a freshly pressed black button-down with the top three buttons unclasped, a dark blue... black? pair of jeans. Gavin couldn't quite tell with the crappy lighting. His outfit was tastefully accented by his dark and skillfully tasseled hair and suede vans. The sleeves of his shirt were rolled up just below his elbows to show off the tattoos on his forearm. Gavin loved what tattoos Nines already had and he loved it even more that he had the opportunity to add to his collection. 

The pair spent a good few hours in the bar before they decided to head out. They chatted over countless drinks and eventually decided it was best not to become that nights public drunkards and to go back to Nines' place. Nines had much more to drink than Gavin and still, Gavin was way more intoxicated. They stumbled through the front door and Gavin was a giggling mess as he kept seeming to inch closer and closer to his companion. Nines accepted Gavin's light feathery touches, leaning into the feeling of his calloused fingertips. 

"Nines your house is so clean. Wow my place is-" it was as though Gavin was distracted by something shiny. "What's that?" He reached out to touch a glass bowl filled with almonds on the coffee table.

"They are almonds, Gav." Nines said as he guided Gavin to his couch. It was evident he didn't feel comfortable with Gavin standing on his own as he teetered from side to side in a drunken haze.

"'Have one?"

"Yes, you can have one." 

Within mere seconds, Gavin forgot about the almonds and was fawning over Nines once again. 

The pair sat so close together on the sofa that it was hard to say they were anything but on top of each other. Gavin was giggling at nothing in particular as he traced invisible lines over Nines' chest. 

"You are being silly Gavin." Nines offered with a boop to his nose. 

Without any forethought or any form of warning, Nines was sloppily pulled down close to Gavin's face and met with feathery kisses to his jaw. 

"Gavin, you're drunk-" He was cut off by a pair of lips crashing into his own. Their teeth awkwardly bumped together as they shared the moment. Gavin was ecstatic and Nines was shocked. Though, he would be lying if he said he didn't love the feeling of Gavin's chapped lips brushing against his own.

Gavin dragged his kisses lower down his neck and met the man's shoulder. He gently tugged the fabric away from his skin, giving access to the linework of his unfinished tattoo. Instantly, Gavin was perched and straddled across Nines hips, lazily giving his attention to the ink embedded into Nines' skin.

"Gavin." Nines' voice was breathy and on the cusp of breaking. "Gavin, stop. Gavin you're not thinking straight we can't-"

"Richard," He said lowly. "I want to."

The use of his real name sent a shiver down his spine.

"Gavin. I said not right now. You are drunk."

"But my dick go like this," Gavin made a flicking gesture with his hand. "and yours too. See?" Gavin nodded to Nines' waistband.

"Well, I want you to remember what you are saying and doing right now so no, we are going to wait."

"But Nines-"

"I said enough." 

That was it for Gavin. Nines' tone became clipped with his last few words and it caused tears to start forming in Gavin's eyes.

"Oh no, Gavin I'm sorry- please don't cry..."

That sent him off the deep end. Gavin collapsed forward into Nines' chest and sobbed for a few minutes before sitting back up, mumbling gibberish.

As soon as Gavin was able to catch his breath enough to form coherent words, he began to word-vomit to Nines in a particularly whiny voice.

"I should go home, you don't need me here. I'm just an idiot low life faggot who everyone is ashamed to be around. I can't do anything right and the only reason anyone wants to keep me in their life is for the sex. I'm just an object for everyone to abuse and get their hands on before passing my dumb ass onto the next." Gavin let out a shuddering sigh. "You probably just pity me Nines, you don't have to lie to me. You can tell me. Don't pretend you care when you really don't. It's not worth it. I'm not worth it."

"Oh Gavin, I do care..."

"No, you don't!" Gavin shouted in drunken anger as tears splashed down, soaking Nines' nice shirt. Suddenly Gavin went drastically more pale than usual. Nines realized what was going to happen and figured it was worth sacrificing a few almonds over. 

"Nines... I'm gonna-"

Gavin, fortunately, vomited into the bowl of almonds and not all over Nines' living room. He wretched as Nines rubbed comforting circles between his shoulder blades while carrying him to the bathroom. The two spent the next hour and a half sitting on the bathroom floor as Nines coaxed Gavin into eating saltines and drinking some water. Gavin obviously refused and continued to dry heave instead. 

Once Gavin began to feel slightly better, Nines grabbed a warm cloth and wiped the drunken mess of a man clean from his own filth and sweat. He didn't want to push any boundaries so he left Gavin in everything but his shirt. He couldn't stomach the idea of allowing Gavin waking up in a vomit soaked t-shirt that reeked of alcohol, body odor, and crappy cologne. Nines carried Gavin back to the living room, this time with a clean bowl just in case the vomiting wasn't over as well as various blankets. 

Nines set the bowl on the floor next to them as he wrapped Gavin in a bright red blanket like a burrito and sat him down. "I'll be right back, okay? I'm just going to get you more water." That earned a nonchalant groan. Setting the water bottle down next to the bowl on the floor, Nines cradled Gavin in his arms and rocked from side to side. If Gavin wasn't a grown man it would have looked like Nines was rocking his baby boy to sleep after a rough day. Gavin let out countless hums and groans in a mix of contentment and physical discomfort. Not too long after Nines realized Gavin was asleep, he sat back with his head on the armrest and Gavin tightly cocooned in his arms. 

It took a lot of effort for Nines to fall asleep that night. He was too worried that Gavin may need him and he wouldn't wake up for it. Gavin however, slept soundly the rest of the night. Nines sensed a bundle of fuzzy warmth forming in his chest as he felt the rise and fall of Gavin's lungs over his body. Eventually, after an undetermined amount of time... Nines fell into a peaceful state of unconsciousness.

Morning came too soon and much too abruptly. Gavin was thrashing above him, desperately trying to free himself from the blanket bundle he had been wrapped into. "Where am I?!" His grey-green eyes fell onto Nines' own with an overwhelming cry of confusion and fear.

"Gavin! Gavin, you're okay, you're at my house. It's me Nines. You're safe."

Gavin took a moment to take in his surroundings before unraveling the blanket from his shoulders, being hit with a blast of cold air over his exposed chest. 

"Get the fuck away from me! What the fuck happened?!"

Nines reached out a gentle hand "Gav-" It was immediately smacked away with a loud thwap. The slap was followed by a painful sting that radiated from his warm skin.

"I said stay away."


End file.
